This invention relates to endotracheal respiration systems used by paramedics, nurses, doctors, etc. to administer drugs, and more particularly, to devices for coupling endotracheal tubes to sources of gas such as air or oxygen and for allowing for the introduction of medicine while maintaining such supply of gas.